Level 18/Dreamworld
| spaces = 52 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 17/Dreamworld | next = 19/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 18 (Dreamworld) is the eighteenth level in Funky Factory and the ninth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 20 double jelly squares and score at least 40,000 points in 18 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The odd shape of the board and the placement of the jelly makes it difficult to complete this in just 18 moves. Furthermore, there is one more colour added compared to its counterpart in Reality. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *During moon struck, there are just four colours, which makes it much easier to clear the jellies. *Make sure the moon scale stays balanced throughout the level. *Go for wrapped candy + striped candy combinations if possible to boost your score and to clear the jellies. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Medium *' difficulty:' Hard 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 40,000 points (20 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 40,000 points). Hence, an additional 70,000 points have to be earned through matching of candies. *The three star score requirement is increased by 29.41% compared to its counterpart in Reality which is the two star target score in this level. This can make it hard to reach even with 2 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *An extra colour makes it difficult to sustain cascades. *18 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to Sugar Crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to be used to clear the jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that his Reality counterpart has four colours for 16 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 18.75% of the counterpart in Reality has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. 'Possible Strategy' *Work around the centre and bottom portions of the board to cause cascades at the top of the board. Trivia *This level has more moves than its Reality counterpart. *This is the only level in Dreamworld where the number of moves is equal to the number of the level. Reality has level 50. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 18 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Easy levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars